Destinos Cruzados
by C. Vallecillo
Summary: Hoy se sentía un cambio diferente en el ambiente, como si algo me llamara y debiera seguirlo. Tengo el presentimiento de saber lo que es, mi papá hace poco me informo que era una bruja y que necesitaba prepararme en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y eo que es momento de presentarme mi nombre es Isabella Lilian Black y tengo 11 años y mis padres son Sirius y Arabella Black
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hoy se sentía un cambio diferente en el ambiente, como si algo me llamara y debiera seguirlo. Tengo el presentimiento de saber lo que es, mi papá hace poco me informo que era una bruja y que necesitaba prepararme en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Creo que es momento de presentarme mi nombre es Isabella Lilian Black y tengo 11 años y mis padres son Sirius Black y Arabella Black. Michos dicen que soy la versión joven de mi mamá con el cabello castaño rojizo y mis expresivos ojos verdes; pero con el carácter y la afición a los problemas de mi papá, el suele decirme su mini merodeadora.

Mis padrinos son James y Lily Potter pero murieron hace 10 años y su hijo Harry Potter sobrevivió al ataque de esa cruel persona que no debo nombrar; nunca lo conocí pero mi papi me dijo que lo conocería el primer día de colegio. Espero caerle bien y que quedemos en la misma casa, según lo que me han dicho mis padres hay cuatro: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ojala quede en Gryffindor como papá, mi madre asistía a la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons en Francia, pero no quise asistir a ella porque me gusto más Hogwarst.

Hoy iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales del pergamino que nos enviaron porque en una semana partimos a la escuela.

-Papi, que nos hace falta

-Creo que solo tu varita y la túnica-frunce los labios, como si olvidara algo.

-Vamos a buscarlos entonces- en el camino me pongo a pensar si quedare en Slytherin y me da un poco de miedo saber si qué pasaría si pasa eso.

Mi papá se volteo y me miro –¿Qué te pasa Isa?

-Nada papi, pero me preocupa en que casa quedare y si no le caigo bien a nadie

-Tranquila bebe ya verás que todos verán la hermosa persona que eres y ya sabes la misión que te encomendé- le dijo abrazándola- Tienes que hacer que Harry se sienta bien en ese entorno, acuérdate que él se ha criado en un ambiente distinto al tuyo, así que ayúdalo

Sonrei –Si papi ojalá quedemos en la mismo casa

Me beso la frente –Ojala pequeña

Por la estrecha calle vi llegar a mi mamá con una gran jaula y una lechuza blanca adentro.

-¡MAMI!- grite emocionada y corrí hacia ella- ¿es mía verdad?

Su madre sonrió y se agacho a su altura –Si hija, es tu regalo por entrar en Hogwarts, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

Pienso un larga lista de nombres hasta que -¡Ya se cual! Se llamara Grettel

-Un nombre un poco raro- dijo mi papá –pero ya que tú lo eres – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Fruncí el ceño y le saque la lengua. Riéndonos los tres de nuestras niñerías


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por fin llego el día que tanto esperaba, hoy iniciaba en Hogwarts y conocería al que ya considero mi primo. Tenía todo listo en mi baúl: los libros que necesitaría y algunos que yo misma escogí para entretenerme (me gustaba mucho la lectura y cualquier tipo de libro), túnicas, pergaminos, plumas, los materiales de pociones y mi varita entre otras cosas, Grettel ya está en su jaula al lado de mi baúl en el auto y nos dirigíamos a la estación de trenes.

-Papi y me puedes ir a visitar –pregunto con un puchero.

Mi papá me miro y suavizo sus facciones – No cariño, pero tú nos visitaras en navidad y allí te veremos.

-Bueno ni modo, algo malo tenía que haber – dijo cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Su mamá la miro dulcemente y le dijo –tranquila bebe el tiempo pasar volando y si haces amigos, lo cual no dudo, lo pasar aún más.

-Está bien mami

Al llegar al andén 9¾ vimos una locomotora negra y muy gran, mucho alumnos despidiéndose y otros entrando con su baúles al tren. Me gire y observe a una familia muy peculiar, todos eran pelirrojos y se acercaban a nosotros.

-Hola Sirius, esta hermosa jovencita ya inicia en Hogwarts, como pasa el tiempo – dijo la señora secándose las lágrimas – mi hijo Ron también inicia este año.

Atrás de ella apareció un niño pelirrojo saludando, le devolví el saludo.

-Hola Molly, semanas si verte – dijo mi padre Tal vez y hasta quedan en la misma casa

Al mirar a ron aparecieron los gemelos pelirrojos, me imagino que también han de ser hermanos de Ron.

-Hola linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo tocándome el pelo

-Isabella, pero me puedes decir Isa –dije con una sonrisa

-Un gusto conocerte Isa, yo soy George y él es mi hermano Fred

En ese momento mi papá se acercó a nosotros y me agarro la mano y me llevo con él y mamá.

-Sirius creo que estas exagerando – contesto mi mami riéndose

Mi papi me miro con el ceño fruncido y me dijo –Cariño te daré un consejo muy importante, si algún muchacho quiere ser algo más que tu amigo; no tienes permiso, es totalmente prohibido, me harías ese favor

-Si papi, está bien –aunque no le entendí muy bien, que quiso decir

En ese momento se escucha el silbato del tren y los alumnos subiendo apresurados y abriendo las ventanillas para despedirse por última vez. Mis padres se acercan y me abrazan y me dicen que no preocupe. Subo al tren y busco en donde sentarme, encuentro un compartimiento vacío y les digo adiós. Una lágrima cae por mi mejía al ya no lograr divisarlos.

Me siento y cierro los ojos y pienso en como haré para estar sin ellos tantos meses y de pronto siento mis mejillas muy húmedas y alguien tocándome la mejilla. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un muchacho cobrizo y con ojos color miel observándome.

-Hola me llamo Cedric Diggory –me dice sonriendo

\- Isabella Black, Pero dime Isa –le dije todavía sorprendida.

Se miraba más grande que yo, pero no tanto

-En que año estas Cedric y en qué casa estas? –al ver que no respondía se sonrojo

-Estoy en tercer año y estoy en Huffelpuff – le dijo tocándome la mejilla otra vez haciendo que me ruborizara.

-Yo voy a primer año – Cedric levanto una ceja viendo mi túnica –que creo ya notaste –dije viendo a otro lado.

-Me caes bien Isa, espero ser tu amigo –y se sento a mi lado.

...

 _ **Hola, Espero tenerles un capitulo nuevo por dia esta semana por ser mi primer FF.**_

 _ **Si tienen dudas de algo hagan algun review y les contesto o si tienen alguna sugerencia.**_

 _ **C. Vallecillo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer ** _Partes de la historia y sus personajes son de la escritora J.K. Rowling y S. Meyer._** **Capítulo 3**

Me quede embobada viéndolo sin saber qué hacer, siento mariposas en mi estómago; se siente demasiado raro. 

-Si Cedric, quiero ser tu amiga 

-¿Por qué llorabas Isa? 

-Estoy triste por dejar a mis padres nunca me he separado de ellos y se siente extraño no poder verlos todos los días 

Antes de que Cedric me pudiera responder una niña rubia acompañada por un muchacho de pelo cobrizo apareció por la puerta del compartimiento. La niña era muy hermosa, creo que tenía la misma edad de Cedric. 

-Pero miren quien está aquí, nada más y nada menos que el tonto de Cedric –dijo el cobrizo – ¿y acompañado por? –le dijo con una ceja alzado digiendose a ella 

-Isabella Black –le dijo. No le gustaba la actitud de esos estudiantes. 

-Te puedes ir Cullen, nadie te ha llamado por aquí, especialmente si vienes con ella. 

A Isa le pareció raro que Cedric actuara tan enojado con ellos. 

-Me voy a ir Diggory, pero solo para no molestar a esta bella señorita dijo Edward viéndome extraño. 

-Perdón si has pasado un mal momento, los alumnos de Slytherin no son los más agradables del colegio. 

Me quede pensativa un momento y pensé en la familia de mi papá y en que ellos no eran nada apegados a nosotros por tener otras ideologías y ser tan fanáticos de la "sangre pura" como ellos y uniendo cabos se acordó que todos habían asistido a la casa de Slytherin. 

-No te preocupes Cedric, no es tu culpa, sabes en mi familia todos han asistido a Slytherin excepto mi padre que asistió a Gryffindor. 

Antes de que pudiera responderme aparecieron los gemelos Weasley en la puerta y cada uno se acomodó a mi lado haciendo que Cedric se sentara frente a mí. 

-Así que dime dulce Isa, tu padre nos dijo que era fanática de la bromas –le dijeron con una sonrisa extraña 

-Si me encanta y mi padre cuando mi mamá no observaba me enseñaba algunos secretos –en ese momento se acordó de unas cosas extras que traía en su baúl. –Incluso tengo unas pequeñas sorpresas en mi baúl. 

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron. 

-¡ENCONTRAMOS NUESTRA COMPAÑERA DE BROMAS! –y se fueron emocionados. 

Los gemelos se fueron dejando a Isa y Cedric confundidos. 

-No te preocupes si te pareció extraño como actuaron, es lo más normal que he visto que hacen hasta ahora –dijo Cedric 

Estuvieron conversando tanto que ni se dieron cuenta que era hora de merendar. Se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo: 

— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? 

Isabella dio un salto hacia el carito pero Cedric le gano al ser un poco más alto. 

-Quiero unas Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, dos empanada de calabaza y dos jugos, por favor –Cedric le dio el dinero y la señora se fue. 

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire. 

-No me mires así, me caíste bien y soy un caballero y no te iba a dejar pagar por tu comida. 

Empezamos a comer en un comodo silencio. 

Al terminar de comer me cambié mi ropa muggle por mi túnica. 

Conversamos todo el camino hasta que el expreso se detuvo. Salimos afuera vimos a Hagrid afuera, lo observé hablando Harry y nos guío al lago en unos botes donde se observaba todo el castillo de Howarts. 

Era fascinante observar todo esa gran estructura y pensar que viviré allí por los próximos años no podía esperar. 

................................... 

**_Lo siento por no actualizar antes pero es algo difícil conseguir inspiración e unir dos historias. Gracias por sus rw. Se les quiere.Bye_**


End file.
